warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bluestar's Prophecy/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Bluestar's Prophecy that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. Prologue *Fireheart, the ThunderClan deputy, and a patrol of ThunderClan warriors are trying to lure the dog pack over the gorge. **The pack leader is closing in on Fireheart, and Bluestar cannot let Fireheart be used as prey, so she comes to his rescue, slamming her head into the pack leader's flank and knocking him into the gorge. **Before falling, the pack leader grabs onto Bluestar's leg, bringing her into the gorge along with him. *Bluestar is helped to shore by Fireheart, Mistyfoot, Stonefur and possibly even Oakheart. *Bluestar asks Mistyfoot and Stonefur to forgive her for sending them away and gets mad at Fireheart for trying to force Mistyfoot and Stonefur to forgive her. *Bluestar remembers Goosefeather's prophecy, which states: Water will destroy you *The scene ends with Bluestar realizes that Fireheart will blaze through the forest after her and sees no need to hang on to her last life and dies for the last time. Chapter 1 *Bluekit opens her eyes *Snowkit and Bluekit meet Featherwhisker *Snowkit and Bluekit go into Pinestar's den. Chapter 2 *Bluekit and Snowkit meet their father, Stormtail. *Bluekit and Snowkit sneak into Goosefeather's den. *Snowkit eats two poppy seeds on a dare. *Patchkit and Leopardkit become Patchpaw and Leopardpaw, and are mentored by Fuzzypelt and Robinwing. Chapter 3 *Poppydawn gives birth to Sweetkit, Rosekit, and Thistlekit. *Sunfall takes Bluekit out to see ThunderClan territory. *Whitepaw and Dapplepaw become White-eye and Dappletail. *Squirrel blood and WindClan scent are found in ThunderClan's territory. *Snowkit and Bluekit become Snowpaw and Bluepaw, and are mentored by Sparrowpelt and Stonepelt. Chapter 4 *Stonepelt teaches Bluepaw how to gather moss, which shows her some valuable hunting and battle techniques as well. Chapter 5 *Bluepaw catches a squirrel almost as big as she is on her first hunt, earning the respect of her Clanmates. *Bluepaw gets to go to her first Gathering. Chapter 6 *Snowpaw wants to know about the Gathering, but Bluepaw is tired and doesn't answer her inquiers. *When Bluepaw is cleaning out the nusery, Speckletail and Poppydawn want to know about the Gathering, but Featherwhisker shows up and tells them to Bluepaw's relief. *Goosefeather looks at a vole, and wails, "It's a sign! Destrction for us all!" Chapter 7 *Goosefeather shows the Clan the vole's fur and says its how they will be crushed by WindClan. *Some don't know if they should believe Goosefeather. *Pinestar says they will attack at dawn. *Moonflower gives Bluepaw and Snowpaw moss for their dens. Chapter 8 *Pinestar calls a meeting. *Goosefeather says he examined the vole and found a bit of catmint. *He says they must destroy the Medicine Cat supply. *Snowpaw and Bluepaw cannot fight. *The chapter ends with Robinwing saying "Leopardpaw has been wounded!" Chapter 9 *Bluepaw goes with Swiftbreeze to rescue Leopardpaw. *Hawkheart, the WindClan Medicine Cat, calls Bluepaw; a kit. *Swiftbreeze tells Bluepaw he used to be a warrior untill StarClan called him to be a Medicine Cat. *Hawkheart kills Moonflower. *ThunderClan retreats. *Swiftbreeze screeched "You killed her!" to Goosefeather. *Bluepaw wonders why Moonflower had to die. Chapter 10 *Stonepelt had to leave to the elders den because his wound from WindClan didn't heal right. *Sunfall is Bluepaw's mentor. *Lionkit and Goldenkit become appertices: Lionpaw and Goldenpaw. *Leopardpaw and Patchpaw are Leopardfoot and Patchpelt. *Bluepaw storms away, hearing Snowpaw say "Sorry. She's in one of her moods today" which Bluepaw is also mad about. *Sunfall asks her what is wrong. *He says he knows she misses Moonflower. Chapter 11 *Bluepaw is at the Gathering. *Someone nearly knocks her over. *He intoduced himself as Crookedpaw. *He said he was apprenticed late. *All cats around Crookedpaw and Bluepaw tell them to quiet down. *Pinestar announced Leopardfoot, Patchpelt, Lionpaw and Goldenpaw. *Nobody cheers. *Hailstar announced Oakheart of RiverClan and all cheer. *Oakheart is Crookedpaw's brother. *Stonetooth of ShawdowClan moved to the elders den. He was the deputy. *Raggedpelt took his place. Chapter 12 *Weedwhisker says that the cats from the Gathering missed the fresh-kill. *Thistlepaw says his mentor Adderfang uncovered a nest of mice. *Bluepaw is angry that Thistlepaw was 'being to friendly'. *Bluepaw suggests giving up eating and sleeping, so Snowpaw isn't breaking the code. *Bluepaw, Lionpaw, Goldenpaw, Swiftbreeze, and Sunfall go battle training. *Swiftbreeze askes if Bluepaw knows a half-turn belly rake. Bluepaw does. *Lionpaw and Goldenpaw try the move. *When they get back to camp, Speckletail is upset about Goldenpaw's ear wound from Bluepaw. *Goldenpaw is happy that she has her first battle scar and was never in a battle. *RiverClan are going to take Sunningrocks. *Stromtail, Dappletail, Smallear, White-eye, Tawnyspots, and Sweetpaw are attacking from the far side. *Pinestar, Sunfall, Robinwing, Adderfang, Thrushpelt, Leopardfoot, Bluepaw, Snowpaw, and Thistlepaw are going for a direct attack. *Patchpelt, Poppydawn, Rosepaw, and Goldenpaw wait at the top of the ravine. *The rest defend the Medicine Cat den. *The chapter ends with Pinestar saying, "ThunderClan, attack!" Chapter 13 *Bluepaw hopes Stromtail's patrol comes soon. *She saw Crookedpaw. *They fought until Bluepaw heard a yowl from Snowpaw. *They defeat him. *Pinestar tells them Moonflower was proud. *Loinpaw askes if Bluepaw's ear hurt. *She said a little, but it really hurt. *Thistlepaw said he wanted RiverClan blood out of his mouth. Chapter 14 *Bluepaw chased a squirrel and missed. *She got lost. *Bluepaw met a kittypet and told him about Clan life. *Pinestar calls her back, and the kittypet tells her him name was Jake. *Sunfall tells her she has to hunt at dawn. *Snowpaw askes to go with her and she does. *Bluepaw saw a rabbit. *It went down a tunnel, and Bluepaw followed it. Chapter 15 Bluepaw smelled blood and fox. Lightning came down, and Sunfall and Speckiltail come to rescue them. A branch caught on fire. Rain destroyed it. Bluepaw went to see Goosefeather, and he told her a strange prophecy: "Like fire, you will blaze though the forest. But beware: Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water." She told Snowpaw, and Snowpaw doesn't believe it. Snowpaw wished Bluepaw would like Thistlepaw better. Bluepaw whisks off, wondering if she was destined to lead her Clan. Chapter 16 Bluepaw is named Bluefur. Snowpaw is named Snowfur. Bluefur headed to the appertices den, but Snowfur told her they were sleeping in the warriors den. Sunfall tells Bluefur and Snowfur, that Featherwhisker is going to gather catmint, and needs a warrior escort. Featherwhisker suprises them by hunting a mouse. Bluefur and Snowfur see a kittypet. Bluefur says they grow as big as badgers when their angry. Snowfur says they eat bones. The kittypet ran away. Bluefur and Snowfur help Featherwhisker carry catmint back to camp. Bluefur wants to eat the catmint. She wonders what Pinestar's up to. Chapter 17 Bluefur goes to the Gathering. Crookedpaw tells her his warrior name was Crookedjaw and Bluefur told him her name. Cedarstar announced more kittypets. Cats start to accuse the Clans about borders, and Crookedjaw stopped it. Oakheart called ThunderClan kittypet friends. Clouds start to cover the moon. Hailstar announced Crookedjaw. Pinestar announced Bluefur and Snowfur. Leopardfoot tells Bluefur Pinestar wants to speak with her (back at camp). Pinestar says she hasn't seen the Moonstone. He tells her to go Goosefeather for herbs. A WindClan patrol stopped them. Pinestar tells her at the end of the chapter, "It's time." Chapter 18 Pinestar shared dreams with StarClan. Bluefur had nightmare(poor thing). They rested until dawn. Out loud, she wondered if WindClan would hate them forever. She thinks she will hate WindClan forever. Snowfur asked questions like, "Did Pinestar dream? Do you dream? What was it like? Was it big?" Bluefur said it was big and shiny, and yes, Pinestar dreamed. She thanks Snowfur for cleaning her nest. Snowfur says it was Thrushpelt. Bluefur went to sleep. Chapter 19 Thistlepaw says it would be nice to be lying on Sunningrocks. Adderfang pointed out ShadowClan would try to take Snakerocks. Bluefur says they're welcome to it. Leopardfoot's belly was full with kits. Sunfall, Lionpaw, Sparrowpelt, White-eye, and Bluefur patrol the RiverClan border. She saw Oakheart and called him a Riverclan furball. Featherwhisker cried that Leopardfoot's kits were coming a half moon early. Bluefur is supposed to gather raspberry leaves. Featherwhisker says they're by the catmint. She finds them! Pinestar doesn't vist Leopardfoot. Sweetpaw, Rosepaw, and Bluefur share a mouse. A she-cat was born. Another comes. And the final comes. Two she-cats and a tom. Goosefeather warns them not to celebrate too soon, because they may not make it though the night. Chapter 20 Rosepaw creeps out of the den, saying she has to go to the dirtplace, due to a bad belly. She says "Sweetpaw, too." Bluefur had to join them. Featherwhisker says the kits are still living. The kits are Tigerkit(tom), Mistkit(she-cat) and Nightkit(she-cat). Bluefur visits Rosepaw and Sweetpaw. Rosepaw says she's feeling better. Bluefur sees Lionpaw. She askes him were Pinestar is. Lionpaw says he can't say. His pelt smelled like catmint, and Bluefur wondered why they were at Twolegplace. Chapter 21 Bluefur leds a patrol: Her, Adderfang, Smallear, Robinwing, and Thistlepaw are hunting. She says they are hunting at Snakerocks. Thistlepaw scared away a thrush. He keeps teasing Bluefur. Bluefur caught a rabbit. A dog was running towards them. It ran away, but came back. Thistlepaw beat the dog, sending it back to it's Twolegs. He became Thistleclaw. Pinestar says he could not be more proud of his Clan. Bluefur feels like he's saying good-bye. She wondered if Snowfur found a mate, why couldn't it be a cat she liked?! Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Chapter 31 Chapter 32 Chapter 33 Chapter 34 Chapter 35 Chapter 36 Chapter 37 Chapter 38 Chapter 39 Chapter 40 Chapter 41 Chapter 42 *Bluefur becomes ThunderClan's new deputy. Chapter 43 Chapter 44 Chapter 45 *It reveals that Featherwhisker died of greencough, also one of the reasons why Bluestar lost a life. *Spottedleaf gives Bluestar a prophecy: "Fire will save the Clan". *Bluestar spots a kittypet with a flame colored pelt, and she wonders if he is the fire that StarCaln spoke of. *It ends with Bluestar putting Firestar, then Rusty, to the test. Category:Cliffnotes Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Super Edition Series